


Say Something!

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Coffee shop owner Alec, Declarations Of Love, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus works in a book store, Near Death Experience, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescue team, Selective Muteness, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Sweet Magnus, mute alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: A Soulmate AU where your name is written on your skin except for the last letter. It only completes and you find your soulmate when he calls your name.Magnus falls in love with Alec who hasn't uttered a word since he was eleven. Is he his soulmate? If yes how will he get him to talk?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! New Malec fic!! I hope you like the first chapter. It's just the introduction on Magnus and Alec's lives. More will come soon. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Mom why is your name written on your hand?" Eleven year old Alec asked his mother who smiled fondly at her son "This is a soulmates mark my dear" Alec scrunched his small nose "What's a soulmate?" 

"Hmm...it's like me and your daddy. Your daddy is my soulmate and I'm his" Alec's eyes beamed when he asked his next question "Do I get one?" 

"Ofcourse you do Alec. Look here" Maryse pointed at Alec's upper arm "You see this part?" Alec nodded looking at his arm "When you become sixteen your name will be carved on it but not full name" 

"Why not? Ale is not my name" pouted Alec

Maryse laughed lightly at his son's words "When you meet your soulmate and he calls your name, the last letter will appear on your skin. Then you'll know she is meant for you. Do you understand now?" 

Alec shook his head and Maryse sighed "No problem sweetheart. You'll understand when you're sixteen. Now c'mon get ready for school" 

"I don't want to go" Alec whined scratching at his head "Jace and Izzy are having holiday" 

Maryse got up from the table, packing Alec's breakfast "Your brother and sister are sick Alec. They don't have a holiday. Your father and I are taking them to doctor after we drop you to school" Alec made a long face, reluctantly getting ready for school. 

As if bad luck had his eyes on the Lightwood family, the car in which Alec was in seated with his parents met with a horrifying accident. A drunk driver crashed into their vehicle turning the car upside down.

Alec woke up in the hospital and saw his mother beside him who was crying. At first the boy didn't understand why she was crying but then Maryse gave him the news that shook his world. 

Alec had lost his father in the accident who was very close to him. Robert wished Alec would take over his coffee shop when he got old. Being the eldest son in the family, Alec was always pampered by his father. The shock of losing his role model settled in Alec's body to such extent that it took away his desire to speak. Not only that but the accident gave scars to his body and ripped off a patch of skin where he was going to have soulmate mark. Now his skin was left with rough light pink scar which he hated the most. 

OTHER SIDE

Not far away in an orphanage lived a boy named Magnus who was found by the orphanage owner Luke Garroway. He was one year when Luke took him in and since then Magnus has grown up in the orphanage along with his two best friends Ragnor and Catarina. 

Luke didn't want the kids to feel they were alone and think they don't have a last name so he legally registered and gave all the children a surname. Now Magnus was called Magnus Bane. Ragnor was Ragnor Fell and Catarina was known as Catarina Loss. They were a family to Luke and he took care of their basic needs and education.

Right now Magnus was anxiously waiting for midnight. Tomorrow was his sixteenth birthday and with that he was going to have his soulmate mark. His name with the last letter missing. Magnus's heart twitched with excitement and he felt giddy. He shifted to his side and saw Ragnor, his best friend was snoring on his bed. His eyes fell on his friend's arm where a swirly 'Ragno' proudly shone. 

Ragnor was one year older than Magnus and last year he had gotten his soulmate mark. Magnus clearly remembered how excited his friend had been, jumping all around the orphanage

"Go to sleep Magnus. Your thoughts are so loud it's disturbing my sleep" Rognor cracked open his one eye and half glared at his friend who pulled out a tongue at him "Easy for you to say. You already got your mark" said Magnus and laid flat on the bed

Ragnor rested his head on his elbow and yawned "Yeah" he smiled "Best feeling ever but still I haven't met her" Magnus shrugged "Maybe she doesn't want to be with a person who's snores as loud as lion" 

Ragnor threw a pillow at Magnus "Shup up! I do not snore. Atleast I know 'she' is out there. But you will to keep guessing between 'he or she' as you my friend like both girls and boys"

"Hmmm...just imagine the number of dates I'll be going?" Magnus winked mischievously and Ragnor rolled his eyes "Good luck....to all of them! They'll have to suffer with you" he said dramatically

"Ha Ha that was real bad joke" said Magnus "Cat is much supportive than you"

"Whatever. She's in girl's room and you're in my room. Now go to sleep and Happy birthday in advance" he turned to his side and closed his eyes

Magnus sighed happily and whispered "Happy birthday to me" he looked at his right arm one more time and drifted off. His last thoughts were 'I'm gonna love this mark"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a lot for reading this fic and leaving comments and kudos. It means a lot. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

TEN YEARS LATER

Alec waved to his cheery customer who was now content and full as she exited his coffee shop. He wiped the counter with a napkin and entered her bill in the computer. He tilted his head upwards to see Jace place the used coffee cups in the tray and clean the unoccupied table. His eyes moved to the left corner where Izzy was attending to an old couple

Alec smiled at his two siblings. He loved them the most in the world. The day he had stopped talking, his family had been very supportive. At the beginning Maryse did take him to many doctors and therapists but they all had only one answer : Nothing was wrong with Alec's vocal cords. It was a case of selective mutism caused by a trauma and it was completely up to Alec when or if he would ever talk again. Eventually it was decided they would learn sign language and not put pressure on Alec

After Alec had finished his graduation, he immediately took over his father's businesss. He loved working in the coffee shop. This way he felt close to his father. His siblings who were in the last year of the college came everyday to help their brother with his work. Most of the people who were regular customer knew about Alec's condition and for the new customers, Jace and Izzy were always there who stood next to him like two protective pillars.

Alec was clearing the bill of his next customer when the front door bell jingled, indicating there was a new customer. The young man was ready with a smile on his face to welcome whoever was about to enter when suddenly there was a change in the air

He felt it...

The unexplained positive energy....

The invisible pull...

Like a happiness felt by a peacock when the first drops of rain hits his body and he dances in joy

His arm itched where his soulmate mark was suppose to be...

Alec had long forgotten about his soulmate. He always believed if his mark was gone then he wouldn't ever find a soulmate. Many people in the world live without a soulmate. Maybe some were born to die alone. At first it use to hurt a lot but after a while it stopped bothering him, especially when he confessed to his family that he was gay. He knew his chances of finding a male soulmate was an impossible task so Alec just let the life be as it was and accept what the fate had planned for him. 

Alec thought he had died and was in heaven because his next customer had to be a look-a-like of an Angel. His features were smooth and delicate yet had a macho appearance. The man wore a dark blue trousers that matched perfectly with his red golden stripe shirt. His each strand of front hair was glittered in light pink colour. Alec saw the man stand for few seconds before he waved his hand towards a table where a woman and a man was already sitting. He walked towards them, smiled...

That smile should be considered illegal...

Alec cleared his dry throat and forcefully shook himself out of his thoughts. Focus Alec! He started typing anything and everything that crossed his mind. 

 

The moment Magnus stepped into the coffee shop, he felt an invisible force grab his legs with two hands and stopped him. His heart thumped widly as if telling him 'Watch out or Look out'. But why? Could it be possible...

Magnus hadn't found his soulmate yet. He was super excited from the day he got his mark. That curved writing of his name on his arm was his favourite part on his body. There was a huge reason why he loved his mark. Magnus was all alone in his life. He didn't have parents or siblings. He didn't get a mother's love or father's praises. He didn't have a friendly rivalry against his brother or sister and he missed all this so much

Magnus did have a godfather Luke who guided him throughout his life. He will always owe to the older man who acted as a father figure to him yet was not his real father. Ragnor and Catarina were his best friends and his only family yet he felt alone. Having this soulmate mark means someone in the world was meant for him. Someone in the world will love him and give him the happiness he deserves

Magnus was a bi so he had gone into many dates with both men and women. Whenever a new boy or girl called his name, Magnus would immediately pull his sleeve up to see if his name was complete and everytime he was met with disappointment. But still he wasn't going to loose hope so easily. He was still young, only twenty six years old so he will find his better half one day

Magnus walked towards a table where Ragnor and Catarina were waiting for him. The three friends had gotten back from their jobs and decided to meet in the coffee shop. Magnus nearly yelled with excitement "I felt it! Rags...Cat you won't believe but I think....I think my soulmate is in this coffee shop" 

Ragnor raised his eyebrows and Cat looked around "Magnus there are nearly sixty to seventy people in this place. Are you sure?" Magnus nodded sitting down in the chair "Yes! I'm telling you he or she is here!" 

"But Magnus.." Ragnor started only to get stopped by Magnus "You two have found your soulmates now let me find mine. Shoo away your negative thoughts" 

The two friends laughed and Ragnor waved his hand towards Izzy "Excuse me" Izzy smiled walking at their table "Welcome to Lightwood Coffee shop. What would you like to have?" 

"We'll have two cappuccino with extra cream and one hot chocolate" said Catarina and Izzy started writing down in her pad "Your order will be here in fifteen minutes. Thank you" 

Magnus's eyes were on the crowd. He was still feeling a strong pull at his mark. Like it was screaming at him. Most of the people were teenagers and few looked much older than him. He sighed, inwardly hating the fact that it was taking so long to find his partner

Suddenly there were loud whispers in the crowd. Some were giggling and few were laughing loudly pointing at Magnus's table. The three friends were confused why were the fingers pointing at them and laughs being shared "Is something wrong with our table?" asked Magnus. Ragnor shrugged "Don't know man but I'm sure they're laughing at us" 

Catarina was loosing her temper "What the hell? We should call the owner. This is ridiculous" just when she was about to get up from her chair, Jace came with a black sweater and handed it to Magnus

Magnus looked at him with a mix expression of shock and confusion "What is this?" Jace bend down and whispered something in his ears 

Magnus's face had gone red due to embarrassment. He nodded and slowly took the sweater from Jace's hand "Where is your owner?" 

Jace pointed his finger at his brother and that was the first time Magnus and Alec looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so so so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec's fingers were furiously working on the computer but he couldn't stop his eyes from flickering towards the gorgeous man. What was happening to him? He had been attracted to few men before but this...this felt so right. Like he was meant to stare at the man. Like it was officially ordered by the universe and no one dared to object.

Alec's eyes shot up again from his computer to look at the man and yup...even more attractive. Was the man glowing or his eyes were hallucinating. You are so screwed Alec Lightwood, thought the owner. Suddenly he was distracted from his sight seeing by whispers and laughs around his shop

At first Alec thought they were laughing at some funny scene on the TV screen that he fixed on the wall for the entertainment of his customers. But that was not the case. They were laughing at 'his' man..

Alec froze at his own words. He hasn't even met the guy, just took a couple of glances (more than couple of glances) so when did he become his? His eyes followed the pointed fingers and only now he noticed the man's shirt was torn under his left arm. A large part of his fair skin was showing and he did not like the way other people were making fun of him. An idea crossed his mind. Alec turned around to see Jace making an espresso. He tapped on his shoulder and started signing "Table no 12. The man's shirt is torn. People are laughing"

Jace looked up to see what his brother was talking and he couldn't hold back his own laughter. Alec lightly gave a hit on his arm and signed "Don't laugh. Take my sweater and give it to him" he bend down to take out his black sweater from the last drawer

Jace made a face "You don't have to give your sweater. We could tell him to leave" Alec shook his head vigorously, hands working faster than ever "He's our new customer. We shouldn't let him leave unsatisfied"

"But Alec.."

Alec glared at his younger brother and signed "Go!" Jace rolled his eyes and took the sweater from Alec's hand. He then walked towards Magnus and held his hand out. Magnus looked shocked and then confused "What is this?"

Jace bend down a little and whispered in Magnus's ears "Your shirt is torn from the left side. People are laughing at you. Owner of this coffee shop is offering his sweater"

Magnus turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment. He lifted his arm and saw a huge part of his skin was showing. Ragnor and Catarina just stared at his friend, unable to say anything. Magnus took the sweater from Jace's hand "Thank you. I can leave... "

Jace waved his hand off "Nah! My brother says you can have your order. It's no big deal" he looked at the teenagers who were still giggling "Hey! Knock it off okay. It happens!"

Magnus was glad the laughing had stopped. He put on Alec's sweater which felt warm and soft to his skin and looked at Jace again "Thank you. Where is your owner?" Jace pointed his finger at his brother

Magnus's eyes fell on the young man and he forgot to breathe. He was beautiful. He had to admit of all the men he had ever been with, this guy gets 10/10. His face had flawless skin with sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. The more he stared, the more he got attracted towards him and then his itching in the arm doubled. Magnus's hand unconsciously went to his arm "Can...Can I talk to him. I want to say thanks"

"Sure" said Jace and at the same moment Izzy placed the drinks on the table "Enjoy" she smiled and walked away with Jace. Magnus smiled at Alec who waved awkwardly and got back to work. Ragnor nudged Magnus "How did your shirt get torn?"

"Did you've a fight?" asked Cat and Magnus held his hand on his heart "What? You very well know I hate violence and for this..?" he pointed under his arm "I think it must've torn when I was arranging the books in top shelf. I swear I didn't know about it"

"Well you should thank that guy who saved you from any more embarrassment" Ragnor said looking at Alec. Magnus leaned forward to whisper "I think he's the one"

"Here we go again" Ragnor sighed and took a sip from his coffee. Magnus glared at his friend but felt Cat squeeze his hand "Go talk to him Magnus. You'll know if it's him"

Magnus quickly gulped down his hot chocolate ignoring the burn that he felt on his tongue and throat. He so badly wanted to talk to the guy "Wish me luck" Ragnor showed thumps up and Cat giggled "Go get him"

Alec went busy with his work after he waved his hand to the man. The smile he received was already inked on his heart and was now printing photocopies to the other parts of his body. He was now writing a list of things he needed for his kitchen when a voice reached his ears

"Excuse me" Magnus called out and Alec's heart was racing in his chest. He looked up and....Okay the man just raised the price of my sweater by looking so dashing. The man smiled "Hi. I wanted to thank you for lending me your sweater" Alec nodded with a smile on his face. Magnus held his hand out "I'm Magnus Bane by the way"

Alec shook hands with Magnus and both felt a jolt of electricity pass through them "Ah...I don't usually wear torn shirts but I work in a book store and I was arranging books in top shelf...well rest is history"

Alec laughed lightly and pulled his hand back "Very delicious beverages are served here. I'm Magnus" Magnus again introduced himself and Alec again responded with a smile.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and wondered why wasn't he talking so he tried one last time "I'm Magnus" Alec now realised that Magnus was waiting for him to say his name. He looked for Jace or Izzy but they both were busy with the customers. Alec then pulled out his phone and started typing. He handed his phone with a shy smile

Magnus's eyes fell on the screen that read " _Hi I'm Alexander but you can call me Alec"_

Magnus looked up from the screen in confusion so Alec started signing "I can't speak" when he saw the older man stood with raised eyebrows, Alec asked for his phone back. He typed the next message  _Sorry I can't speak"_

The shock that settled in Magnus's body was unexplainable. How his happy bubble got bursted within few seconds he didn't know but he surely felt devastated. He was waiting for the guy to say his name and complete his soulmate mark but what should he do now "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know"

Alec typed his next message " _It's okay. Happens a lot to me. Sorry on behalf of my customers. They shouldn't have laughed at you"_

Magnus looked at the message "Don't apologise. Happens a lot to me too" when Alec gaped at him, the older man smiled "I'm just kidding. I had a great time. Thank you" he waved a goodbye and walked back to his friends "I'm gonna take off guys"

"Why? What happened?" Ragnor asked his friend "Did you talk to him?" Magnus nodded "Look I'm not in a good mood right now. I'll talk to you later. Bye" he didn't wait for their answer and left the coffee shop.

Why was the fate so cruel to him, thought Magnus. He was so sure that he would meet his soulmate and he was double sure that cute boy had to be his partner for life but all his thoughts went downhill. Magnus laughed bitterly "How in the world will your mark be complete when he can't even speak. Great choice Magnus Bane...great choice" he sighed kicking the ground in frustration "Damn he was so cute. What was his name? Al..Alec..Alexander"

 

**Alexander...**

Alec caught the edge of the counter, a small gasp escaping from him. His arm burnt where his soulmate mark rested. Alec clutched his arm tightly and took deep breaths. What the hell was that. Why was he feeling this... this.. pleasant pain. A warm feeling rushed through his body. He slowly rubbed his hand over his mark. Was it possible that he got his mark back? Alec quickly pulled his sleeve up and saw nothing but his pink scarred skin. Feeling utterly disappointed the young man got back to his work, hiding his wet eyes. Who was he kidding? Himself? There is no one meant for him.

 

What Alec didn't know that his soulmate mark had actually been completed when Magnus called his name for first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if Magnus had said Alec's name infront of him, none of them would be able to know as Alec's arm doesn't have the mark. They'll identify each other only when Alec will say Magnus's name. How? We'll see that in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Next we'll see how they meet again :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! It was a hectic last couple of days. But I'm back fresh and new. Thank you guys! Seriously if it wasn't for you awesome reader's response to that negative comment, I wouldn't be able to write again for this fandom. So a huuuge heartfelt THANKS!! 
> 
> On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus laid wide awake on his bed. His fingers roamed lightly over the black sweater that he was still wearing. He couldn't get Alec's face out of his mind. That innocent smile..that sweet face...that perfect curves on his body and he already proved his good at heart nature by lending him a sweater.

Magnus was a little mad at the world's creater. He was okay with the waiting part but what about the Alec's soulmate. The young man was mute so how in the world will he say his partner's name. Was his soulmate mute like him? His heart ached for the coffee shop owner. He wanted to meet Alec and get to know him. Something was pulling him towards the young man that Magnus no longer could ignore

Magnus threw his covers and got off the bed. So what if Alec was not his soulmate. He could still be friends with him "I'm done waiting for you my better half. Now you come and find me. Until then I'll enjoy my life and make new friends" he said out loud even though he knew his soulmate wasn't even listening

Magnus's eyes fell on his laptop at the side table and an idea crossed his mind. He quickly pulled the device on his lap and Googled how to learn sign language "Whoa...this stuff is hard" he tried to copy basic signs with his fingers and hand. And that was how Magnus spend his whole night infront of the screen, learning step by step

NEXT MORNING

Alec was counting the cash when the front door jingled. He lifted his head up with a smile and it only broadened when he saw Magnus step into his coffee shop. He saw the man walk straight towards him giving him goosebumps on his skin "Hi" said Magnus in his cheerful voice. Alec smiled and waved a hi. Magnus held out a bag infront of Alec "I've dry cleaned your sweater. Again thank you so much for your help" The young man took the bag and typed in his mobile " _You didn't have to dry clean it. And you're welcome"_

Magnus's smile reached his ears "Actually I wanted to ask you if...ah if you would like to go out for dinner tonight" Alec's eyes couldn't get any bigger. Did the insanely gorgeous guy ask him out

"Don't get me wrong Alexander. I just want to be friends with you. I know you've a wonderful heart and it would be great if we could hang out" Magnus made it clear and nearly missed the hurt look on Alec's face. The owner typed out a message " _You want to be friends with someone who can't talk?"_ Magnus gave back Alec's phone to him "Watch me Alexander" he placed his fists together, thumps up and rolled his hands backwards, fingers slightly curved and then pointed it to Alec. He was asking Alec 'How are you' in sign language "See? I stayed up all night and learnt this for you"

Alec watched with amused expression and took Magnus's hand in his. He repeated the action but this time he rolled the hands infront so palms were facing up. He then typed " _You did good just the hands goes infront not back"_ Magnus smiled sheepishly "I'll improve. So what do you say. Dinner?"

Alec nodded and typed " _Sure. Tonight at eight?"_ Magnus confirmed "Tonight at eight" he then walked out of the coffee shop waving a goodbye. Alec's eyes never left the front door where he could still see Magnus standing. Not believing his luck that his new found crush just asked him out on dinner. He didn't care if Magnus doesn't want to be more than friends. Alec had already accepted his fate. Maybe this could turn out to be great friendship. He was still in his thoughts when few coughs were heard from behind. He turned around to see Jace and Izzy were grinning at him "He's cute" commented Izzy

Alec signed "Don't get your hopes up. He just want to be friends" Jace scoffed placing two cups of cappuccino "All great love stories start with friendship" he winked at his brother and walked away to serve. Izzy hugged Alec from his side "Just remember one thing okay. We're always here for you" her brother kissed her head and signed "I love you guys too"

EVENING

" _It's a good place. I've never been here before"_  Alec showed his phone to Magnus who had a satisfied grin on his face "I'm glad you like it Alexander"

Alec stared at Magnus. No one ever called him by his full name. He always thought it sounded weird. Now he liked it...infact he loved his name. He loved the sound of it when Magnus says it so elegantly. Alec typed his next message " _Why do you call me by my full name?"_

Magnus hunmed playfully "It suits you. Alec is nice but Alexander sounds magical" Alec chuckled at his words " _So tell me about yourself? What do your parents do and how many siblings?"_ he passed the phone to Magnus whose face fell reading his message. Alec tensed for a moment. Was it too soon to ask about his family and personal life? He didn't like seeing Magnus's face without a smile. That smile should never leave his face. Feeling guilty Alec's fingers worked faster on his phone keyboards " _Sorry. You don't have to answer. I was just starting a conversation"_

Magnus's eyes shifted to his side and became glazed with glassy layer of tears. He blinked and forced a smile "I'm an orphan. I don't know who my parents are. I was brought up in a orphanage where I realised even though I'm surrounded by people, I'll always be alone" Alec's heart sank on hearing Magnus's words. He very well knew what it was like to loose a parent but not having them at all? That was one hole no one can fill. He quickly typed a message " _I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked"_

"It's alright Alexander. I'm fine. I do have two best friends who are like a family to me and the hunt is still on" Magnus pulled up his sleeve to show his soulmate mark. Alec was in awe. The black inked and curved writing on Magnus's arm was beautiful. It matched perfectly on his fair skin. His hand unconsciously went to his own arm, fingers ghosting over the area. A part of him was happy that Magnus's mark was incomplete. He then saw Magnus getting up from his chair "Please excuse me for a minute. I need to get freshen up"

Alec nodded and was left alone on the table. Not few seconds had passed, a man in his late thirties came and sat down next to Alec, startling the young man "Hey cutie"

Alec glared at the man who was smiling at him "Thank God that jerk went away. I wanted to talk to you" he placed his hand on Alec's thigh

Alec swatted his hand away and pointed at the other table, asking him to leave. The man looked at him with confused expression "C'mon handsome. Say something or should I take your silence as your consent?" he winked and came dangerously close to Alec and pinned his right hand under his

Alec froze in his chair. He wanted to scream.... yell... beat the crap out of the man but he couldn't. How dare he assume his silence as his consent. Panic settled in him at impossible speed when the guy leaned in to kiss but was stopped by a hand to the collar of the man "Who the hell are you? And what do you think you're doing?" Magnus yelled, bringing the attention of all the people in the restaurant. He saw Alec was shaking as small beads of sweat formed on his face. Magnus was sure of one thing....Alec did not want to be touched by the man

"Let go! I was just talking" the man protested and tried to free himself. Magnus pulled him to his feet and kept a tight hold, calling for the manager. Alec saw how Magnus complained about the man's behaviour and soon he was thrown out of the restaurant. The manager apologised and requested them to finish their meal.

This time Magnus slowly sat down next to Alec who still looked in shock. He could still feel him shaking so Magnus gently placed his hand over Alec's "Hey...it's okay. He's gone now" he rubbed circles with his thumb hoping this gesture would calm the young man down

Alec turned to his side and lunged himself on Magnus who didn't hesitate to hug him back. Few seconds later Alec pulled away with a shy and signed "Thank you" he realised that Magnus most probably didn't understand the sign so he picked up his cell. The older man stopped Alec "I know what that means. You're saying thank you right?" Alec nodded but still typed " _I don't know what happened. One moment he's talking and in other he...he tried...to kiss me. I was so scared. Felt like my muscles froze itself"_

Magnus looked at message "I can understand Alexander. Your reaction was completely normal. I could've punched the guy but I hate violence" 

_"Me too. Wish I could've said something"_

Magnus was confused at Alec's words "Alexander I can understand you want to use your voice but don't stress about it" Alec's mind looped on the man's words. He was feeling so much anger in him. He wanted to rip the man's head who thought 'Silence meant consent'

Magnus and Alec ate in silence. They were walking outside when Alec kicked thd ground hard. Magnus was surprised by his behaviour "Alexander what's wrong?" he asked seeing the frustration and anger on Alec's face

" _I can't seem to get that man's words out of my head. I hate myself for being so weak. My muteness is my weakness"_

Magnus read the message and felt sad for the young man. He gently caught Alec's arm "Don't beat yourself Alexander. It's not your fault. Being born mute is not a weakness. You're.."

Before Magnus could finish his sentence Alec pressed hard on the alphabets more than it was necessary " _I'm not born mute"_

Magnus read the message and blinked

He blinked and again read the message

Magnus nearly dropped the phone as he yelled out "YOU CAN SPEAK!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you to all my super fanta fabulous readers for reading and leaving comments and kudos! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus's eyes and his mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise or shock in this case. Although he was staring straight at Alec, it seemed Magnus was lost in his own world. It took a whole minute to collect himself before he raised his voice again which was laced with anger "You can speak Alexander?"

Alec nodded slowly feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He tried to sign 'I'm sorry' but before he could finish his action, the older man caught his wrist "What's wrong with you? If you can talk then why are you using sign language?"

Suddenly Alec felt scared. Like he was again facing a bullie from his school days. He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes and tried to pull back his hand but Magnus held it tighter "Say something!" This time Alec visibly flinched "I stayed up all night and learned this difficult sign language for you and you were lying to me all this time? I thought we were friends!" said the older man who clearly felt like he was betrayed

Alec's chin trembled like a small child. He wrenched his hand out, signed with shaky hands and ran away from Magnus

"Alexander!" Magnus called out but the young man was soon out of his sight "What the hell!" he felt so much anger build in him that was impossible to express. He deserved an explanation but Alec just ran away from him like he was the guilty one.

Magnus walked back to his apartment and slumped down on his couch, curling his hands. Why did Alec lie to him? Why? He was so angry yet confused. Alec can talk but still he doesn't. Why would anyone not want to talk. There has to be a solid reason behind this. Magnus closed his eyes and rested his head at the back of the couch

A sad sigh escaped from Magnus. He didn't know why he was bothered so much by Alec's lie. They had just met but still it felt like they have known each other for years. Magnus's hand went on his soulmate mark. He missed his partner who hadn't yet made a entry in his life. If he or she was here with him then atleast he could express how bad he was feeling right now and it was all because of Alec. Suddenly Magnus remembered the last sign that Alec did before he ran away

Magnus got up and pulled his laptop and opened the Google page. He tried hard to remember what Alec had signed. It took half an hour on his research and he finally understood what Alec had said 'All of you are the same'

Magnus stared at the screen for a long time. Why did Alec say this? What did he mean? How was I same as others? He rubbed his hand on his face feeling frustrated. Obviously there was more to Alec's story. He had to know. He just couldn't sit here and mourn over the end of their friendship when it barely had begun "I'm gonna find out the truth Alexander"

NEXT DAY

Magnus came to Alec's coffee shop but saw the main counter was occupied by a blonde boy. He walked towards the boy "Excuse me. Can you tell me where can I find Alexander"

Jace looked up to see Magnus and a frown settled on his face "Hey I know you. You're the one who asked Alec out on dinner last night" Magnus nodded "Yes. It was me. Where is Alexander?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you planning to hurt him again?" Jace's tone was accusing and Magnus didn't miss the hidden anger in those words "What? I hurt him?"

"Yes! You hurt him so bad that he came back bawling his eyes out yesterday night. What the hell did you say to him?" Jace raised his voice. Magnus gritted his teeth, anger boiling in his own chest "I did not say anything! Who the hell are you to come in between us. Let me talk to him"

Jace glared at Magnus and hissed back "I'm his brother so I've every right to know who hurt him" Magnus was slightly taken aback. He huffed out an air and tried to talk without losing his temper "Look the thing is..." he told Jace everything that happened last night "Your brother can talk yet he lied to me"

Jace shook his head "No. You're getting the wrong impression here. Alec...he can't talk...I mean he can but he can't..I mean won't"

Magnus was confused as hell "What are you trying to say?" Jace called Izzy who was cleaning a table. She saw Magnus and instantly scowled at him "What are you doing here? Jace why did you let him in"

Magnus rolled his eyes "Will someone please tell me why am I considered as the guilty one?" Jace told his sister abour last night who looked at Magnus and apologised "I'm sorry. Thank you for helping Alec but our brother is hurt because of what you said to him"

"Can I ask you both something?" Magnus's eyes shifted between the two siblings "I want to know the truth. Please" Jace and Izzy shared a look before the boy spoke "Alec is a case of selective muteness. He's been like this since he was ten years old when our father died in a car accident. Alec was in the car when it happened. The shock of losing Dad made ..Alec mute. My father didn't go alone...he took Alec's voice with him"

Magnus stood rigid. His mind processing what he just heard. He wanted to say something but he couldn't get his tongue to work. Guilty was a small word what he was feeling right now. He shouldn't have yelled at Alec. He shouldn't have said he was a liar. He should have listened to him. Not having parents was something he had learnt to cope with since his childhood but having parents and losing one infront of your eyes was one unimaginable pain. Magnus blinked his oncoming tears "Can I...please talk to him? I want to apologise"

"I don't think it's a good idea. He's a very sensitive guy and .." started Jace but Izzy held his arm "Let them meet Jace"

Jace still looked unsure so Magnus spoke softly "I know right now you both have trust issues with me but I promise not to hurt your brother again. I just...just one time"

"Okay" said Jace "Alec has gone to buy new coffee maker. It could take a while. Do you want to wait or..."

"I'm not going anywhere before I talk to Alexander. One hot chocolate please" Magnus requested with a smile. He took the mug and sat on a table waiting for Alec to come. With every sip he took, magnus's mind looped on one thought. He just hoped Alec would forgive him.

The front door jingled after twenty minutes and Alec walked in. Magnus's face lit up and he literally ran to the owner "Hey" he said softly. Alec looked shocked for few seconds but then soon it turned into anger. He didn't reply Magnus and walked pass him. The older man followed him "Alexander I'm sorry" Alec stopped and turned around to point at the main door, clearly asking Magnus to leave. The older man shook his head "No. I'm not leaving until you talk to me" Alec glared at the man. He pulled out his cell and typed a message " _Are you making fun of me? I can't talk dammit!"_

Magnus's eyes widened. Alec was again misunderstanding what he meant "No Alexander. I'm not making fun of you. I just.. look your brother told me about your past...about your father's accident" Alec frowned and typed " _So you've come to pity me?"_

"What? Oh God No!" Magnus tried again "Just listen to me okay. Don't type before I finish" he waited for Alec to nod. Alec maintained his steady glare but gave a small nod "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know you had gone through such traumatic experience in childhood. Believe me I know what it feels like to have...no father in your life"

Alec's features softened. Magnus had told him yesterday how lonely he felt all his life. Atleast he had a great family to support him. He heard as Magnus continued talking "You are not the only one who feels vulnerable Alexander. I've struggled a lot in my life and at the end of the day...I come to a lonely home. There's no one waiting for me. There's no one to share my feelings with"

Alec bit his lower lip feeling guilty. He could feel the pain in Magnus's voice. The man was pure at heart who just wanted someone in his life who cared about him...who loved him "I came here for you" said Magnus "I could've easily blamed and forgotten about you after last night. But I didn't. I don't know...but there is something that is pulling me towards you. I've never felt like this before and I really hope you did give our friendship a chance"

There was a long pause

Alec stared at Magnus feeling all the tension and anger melt away. He could see honesty in Magnus's eyes that made him trust the older man. Alec typed " _I'm sorry. You are right. I should've told you. Yesterday was hard for me. After what happened in the restaurant... and then you..you said I lied. It hurt a lot. Sorry but I'm a emotional fool. I think from my heart. You didn't deserve my anger. I'm so sorry"_

Magnus finally felt relieved and smiled "It's okay Alexander. You're forgiven" Alec laughed lightly and gave a nod. He quickly typed a new message " _Wanna start again? I'm Alexander Lightwood. Would you like to be friends with me?"_

Magnus's broad smile was all Alec wanted to see. He saw him held his hand out "I'm Magnus Bane and I would love to be friends with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

" _This place is huge Magnus. I would love to spend more time in here"_

Alec roamed his eyes around the book shop where Magnus worked. He always loved reading books and get lost in their fascinating world. It helped him relax and put his guard down. He pulled out his favourite 'Gone with the wind' book and smiled when he turned to the first page

Magnus read the message, crossed his arms and leaned against the book shelf. He watched the younger with a wry smile on his face and an amused twinkle in his eyes. Seeing Alec happy made him happy. It had been only fifteen days to their friendship yet they were already getting close to each other. Everyday after Magnus's working hours, he would come to Alec's coffee shop and they would chat for hours. He would even sometimes help in attending the customers despite of Alec's protest.

Since Magnus had found out about Alec's muteness, never once he forced him to speak. He knows trauma like this cannot be sloved in one day. Maybe...just maybe if he is lucky then one day he might get to hear his name through Alec's voice. He loved spending time with the young man. Magnus didn't mind waiting when Alec took his time in typing. This way he can stare at him longer and see him make faces when he types. Like the way he chews his bottom lip or grins when wants to write a sneaky comment "I didn't know you love books this much. I would've brought you here sooner"

The blush on Alec's face makes Magnus smirk at his comment. He picked up an old bundle of books "Why don't you enjoy reading while I keep these in places" Alec showed a thumps up and watched Magnus climb a big ladder

Magnus hummed a song as he placed one book after another. His left hand was full with five bulky books when he tried to place one book with right hand. It was little out of reach so Magnus streched a bit higher.

Big Mistake

Magnus lost his balance, books falling off his hand as he yelled out "Oh Shit!" and came tumbling down. He wouldn't say his life flashed infront of his eyes but he did have to fight a rising panic during the few seconds of his fall. He was at the top of 14' ladder and that distance fall can easily break your leg or arm. Magnus screwed his eyes shut and forced his body to relax

Something stopped him before he hit the ground. Surprised Magnus slowly opened his eyes and found himself cradled in Alec's arms. His heart was pounding and his breathing was way too fast. He could feel hot breaths hit on his face. Forgetting about his fall Magnus concentrated on Alec's face that was inches away from his. His lips...those pink lips were so close. If he could lean in just a little bit then.. Oh God..What was happening to him? Why was he feeling this way?

Alec stared at the man in his arms. He could see a mixture of fear and surprise in Magnus's eyes. Having the man so close to him just doubled his crush on him. His nervous smile and his cologne was making Alec go weak in his knees. How he was still standing was a mystery to him. He wanted to stay like this forever but he couldn't. Magnus had made very much clear that he just wanted to be friends

Magnus cleared his throat and abruptly brought Alec back from his thoughts "You can put me down Alexander" Alec wanted to yell 'No! I love holding you' but he gave a shy nod and reluctantly lowered Magnus down. He then signed 'Are you okay' which Magnus understood coz he had learnt a lot of sign language past fifteen days "I'm good.Thank you. If you hadn't caught me then few broken bones were surely subscribed for me" he laughed, nervously eyeing at the top ladder

Alec worried when he saw the nervous look on Magnus's face. He typed " _Are you sure you're alright? Did you get hurt?"_

Magnus shook his head "I'm fine. Just..Oh my God...Alexander you're hurt!"

Alec was confused what Magnus was talking about when he saw him reach out and slowly run his fingers on his side temple "Maybe one of the heavy books fell from my hand on you. It's already started bruising"

Alec smiled and pulled back a little and signed "It's okay. Doesn't even hurt" Magnus rolled his eyes "I know you're a tough guy but this will turn into bad headache at the end of the day. Let me put something on it" he saw Alec was going to protest "Alexander just an ointment that's all I'm asking. Please"

Alec gave a nod and Magnus ran to get a first aid box from the store room. He made Alec sit down on a small stool and dabbed a cotton with dettol "Relax okay. This will stink a little" Alec scoffed but as soon as the cotton touched his bruised area he hissed and caught Magnus's arm making the other laugh "Hmmm...so Mr tough guy...feeling better?" Magnus laughed some more when Alec threw him a cute glare. He then started blowing soft puff of air over the small wound

Alec smiled unconsciously and relaxed. Magnus then applied the ointment and saw Alec was staring at him. His hands stopped in mid air, never knowing when did he get lost in those beautiful green eyes. Alec too could feel his eyes boring right through him and read everything inscribed in his small heart or maybe Magnus couldn't read anything, entirely unaware of his feelings and was just enjoying the closeness. Whatever it was Alec didn't wanted it to end

Magnus gulped down the heavy lump and slowly pulled himself back. He shouldn't take advantage of Alec.. of their friendship. This would be wrong. Alec trusted him as a friend and he couldn't betray his trust even if he was developing feelings for the boy "Does...does it hurt?" Alec blinked coming out of his daze and shook his head. Magnus nodded "Sorry. Because of me you got hurt" Alec shook his head slowly and signed 'I'm fine'

Magnus smiled fondly and placed the items back in the box "What are you doing tonight? Wanna come with me to a Art exhibition. I've heard it's the best display of the year" Alec thought about it and then typed " _I don't know anything about art. You'll be bored with me"_

Magnus rolled his eyes "I would never get bored with you Alexander" he saw Alec blush at his words "This way we can spend more time with each other" Alec nodded and showed a thumps up. Who was he kidding, he could never say no to Magnus

"There's one more thing" said Magnus "The exhibition is held little far from the city. We might have to hire a car. Are you okay with it? I mean...I'll drive...just are you comfortable sitting in a car?"

Alec's face paled at the request. He hated going in cars ever since the accident. It was not that he had fobia or anything but he avoided travelling in a car as much as possible. But this was Magnus who was making a request. Magnus who was a fantastic person. Magnus who was so pure at heart. Magnus who understood him so well. Magnus who he was secretly falling in love with. His fingers worked on the keypad before he could stop himself " _I don't usually go in cars...you know why...but I can always make an exception for you :-)"_

Magnus had a broad smile on his face that reached his ears when he read the text "I promise you Alexander. Tonight will be the most memorable night of your life time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big is going to happen in next chapter. Please stay with me and leave a comment if you liked this chapter :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a million for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec tried his best not to let his jaw drop to the ground. The coffee shop owner hoped he wasn't drooling and if he was, Magnus wasn't able to see. His heart was going to explode in awe. When Magnus came to pick him up at the coffee shop, he was dressed... okay well dressed.... okay heavenly well dressed. He wore a light green silk shirt and slightly tight black trouser and an coat to go along with his clothes. His hair was glittered in even lighter shade of green. He could see Magnus had worn two necklaces, one was pulled out and other was hidden beneath his shirt. Alec gulped down his mouthful of saliva when he saw the fair skin on Magnus's chest as he the two top buttons were undone

Magnus feared he wasn't looking good so Alec was staring at him "Is something wrong? I can go and change" he took a step back and Alec stopped him by his arm. He held his both hands up and pushed them forward twice and one more time. Magnus smirked knowing what that it meant. Alec was telling him 'he looks wonderful' "Thank you Alexander" he came a bit closer and whispered in Alec's ears "Though I would've to pay more attention on you coz tonight lot of people are going to ask your number. Are you trying to give competition to an Angel?" Alec rolled his eyes and lightly smacked on Magnus's arm. He turned around to tap on the counter calling Jace and signed "You good?" Jace nodded and showed a thumps up "Enjoy"

Alec walked with Magnus where the hired car was parked. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He could do this. He was with Magnus. Alec took his place in the shotgun seat and saw Magnus plop down on the driver's side "Are you okay?" Alec nodded and smiled so Magnus started the engine. It shouldn't be hard, thought Alec

It wasn't hard at all

Magnus kept talking non stop for next forty five minutes until they reached their destination. Alec concentrated only on Magnus's voice and it helped him calm down his anxiety. Magnus parked the car and Alec nearly leaped out of the vehicle and took a huge breath of fresh air. Magnus walked next to him "You're really strong Alexander. Always remember that"

Alec pulled out his cell " _Thanks. Your rambling helped :-)"_

Magnus gasped dramatically and held his hand over his chest "How rude. I'm hurt" The younger laughed lightly and typed " _Just kidding. You can stop with the overacting. There are no Oscar people here"_

Magnus held his tongue out "I would've surely won an Oscar" Alec showed a thumps up "Anyways let me tell you about tonight's art theme" they walked as Magnus began to explain "They've a fairy tale theme this time, the artists got kindled by actual folklore and legends around the world and made paintings and sculptures of the stories, it's all inspired"

Alec liked the idea of seeing a fairy tale on a canvas. Maybe he could associate with the tons of books he has read till now. As they walked further the younger man's eyes widened at the structure before him. There were huge tents that had been set up in an abandoned parking lot, probably for the artists and painters. The rough material on the tents were painted over with bright yellow and red colour with different patterns. It was looking beautiful as the bright spotlights shone on them

"We've to go...ah..right there" Magnus pointed at his left clearly excited to see the art. Alec nodded and followed him. Upon reaching at the end of a sidewalk they faced the entrance that seemed like a gaping maw into an alternate universe. Magnus stepped in closely followed by Alec. There in the middle of the gigantic hall was a magnificent statue of three headed dog standing on its hind legs "Alexander welcome to world of fantasy" Magnus said in awe

Alec was speechless (no pun intended) He had never seen such beautiful paintings in his life. He sure knew nothing about it but every piece was legend itself. Every painting told a story. He caught Magnus's arm and signed "This is awesome" Magnus chuckled "We haven't even started yet. Come"

Next came the round of painted vases, a gratified concrete slab, oil on canvas painting, 3D arrangements and many more marvellous creations. They held hands and admired together where Magnus explained some of the art works. Suddenly they heard a loud commotion. A man was yelling at one of the floor sweeper "You idiot! Don't you know this area is allowed only for VIP's. How dare you step your dirty shoes in here. I'll get you fired!"

"I'm sorry Sir. Please don't fire me. I've two kids at home" the sweeper began to cry. Alec felt anger boil in him when he saw the man push the sweeper "Shut up and Get out of here!" Alec was about to stop the man when Magnus stopped him "Don't Alexander. It's no use" Alec frowned and typed " _We've to do something. That man is being unreasonable"_

Magnus nodded "I know but whatever we say it's not going to stop him from firing the guy. Leave it" Alec gave a angry glare at Magnus and walked at the other side of the room. The older man sighed in response. He always hated violence. After ten minutes Alec turned around and noticed Magnus was not with him. He searched for a while but couldn't find him. And then a hand touched his shoulder. Alec jumped at first but saw it was his friend. He signed "Where did you go?"

Magnus smiled and then winked "I want to show you something" he pulled Alec by his wrist and brought him where the man was fighting with the sweeper. The only difference was that the place was over crowded with people and the man was again yelling at them "No! It's not true! They are not for sale!...Free? Are you crazy? They're worth millions!" 

Alec was confused. He turned to ask Magnus as his hands worked "What's going on there?" The other had a huge grin on his face "Oh I just labelled a paper that said the paintings in this section were for free" 

Alec stared at Magnus for few seconds before he burst into laughter. Magnus too joined him "See? There are ways to teach a guy a lesson. Violence is not always necessary" Alec laughed again as he saw how people were still arguing about the paintings with the man who ripped the paper and tore it into pieces "Who put this!? Tell me who did this?" he yelled looking at everyone, lastly his eyes falling on Magnus, scowling at him since he was laughing too much "Call security!"

Magnus's eyes widened "I think it's time to go Alexander" he pulled Alec out of that section who was still laughing as they kept running and stopped around a dark pillar where no one could spot them. Magnus panted "Let's stay here for a while...I hope he didn't see me put that paper" 

Alec froze when he felt himself pressed up against the dark pillar by Magnus. They were practically standing chest to chest with Magnus's hands bracketing him from both sides. He could see Magnus's face was covered in thin layer of sweat through a dim lightning that passed on the pillar and that looked...sexy on him? 

Magnus looked at Alec and his world froze too. Suddenly he could feel they were the only two present in the hall. Alec's heartbeats were matching his fast ones and his face was flushed red. Magnus lowered his gaze on the soft deliciously looking lips and lost all the self control he had on him

Who first crossed the distance was unknown. Magnus kissed with a focus and urgency that left Alec scrambling to keep up. In the end he just held the older man by his waist and let him take control. Magnus teased and caressed Alec's lips with his own. He could feel the boy's body heat and eagerness as Alec pulled him even close

When their lungs demanded air to breathe both males pulled back. Alec gazed into Magnus's eyes fearing he would see regret but saw none and that made him blush deeply. Magnus ran a finger on Alec's lips "You're beautiful Alexander" 

Alec blushed even more but then next second his heart skipped a beat. What had he done? Magnus was his friend. He crossed his boundary of friendship. This was wrong. So wrong. He slowly pushed Magnus and signed "I'm sorry" 

Magnus frowned at Alec. It was obvious that Alec had feelings for him then why was he denying them "Let's get out of here. We need to talk" Alec nodded and they moved away from the pillar

Magnus and Alec were about to exit through the main entrance when a group of five masked men holding large guns in their hands stormed towards them. They gave a hard push to Magnus who fell on his back. One of the men grabbed Alec by his bicep and pointed a gun on his head "Everybody Freeze!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec was startled like a deer in the woods. The gun pointing on his head was making very difficult for him to comprehend what just happened. His eyes were as big as it could get and he felt himself trembling as the grip on his bicep tightened "Everybody Freeze!" he heard many screams and yells around the hall 

Magnus was on his feet in a second "Alexander!" he took a step forward but was stopped by the man who was holding Alec "Stay where you are!" he fired a shot in the air and the chaos and screams doubled. People were clearly panicking. Alec closed his ears with his both hands at the loud boom

"Down on your knees now!" yelled the leader and everyone was on the floor with their hands raised in surrender. Alec was then suddenly pushed towards Magnus who caught him before he could fall "Are you okay?" he whispered and got a shaky nod from Alec

"Down! On your kness!" the leader raised his voice at Magnus who nodded twice and pulled Alec along with him to get on the floor "Stay close to me okay. Everything is going to be fine" he whispered but he could clearly see fear in Alec's eyes. Hell even he was scared to death.

Eventually the chaos died except for the occasional whimpers that could be heard. One of the men closed the door to the hall and locked it, guarding the door. The other three surrounded the people with guns trained on them. The leader, satisfied with the situation, slowly paced like a hawk watching his prey "Now you all know what this is but still...let me make it clear. For few hours I'll be incharge of you. Do as I say and no one gets hurt. Try to be a hero..?" he raised his gun and unlocked it's safety, earning a few gasps from the hostages "I'll not hesitate to pull the trigger"

Alec shared a look at Magnus. Never in his life had he been this scared before. This was not suppose to happen. They were suppose to enjoy the evening together not be a part of a crazy man's plans who was holding gun on them. Magnus was also not feeling any better. The fear and worry was gripping him from all sides. Even if he gave a small reassuring smile to Alec, his tense posture told the young man how terrified he was. 

"Good civilians...now you will all slowly take out your wallets purse and mobile phones and hand it over to my friend" the leader, Adkins said in stern and rough voice. His friend pulled down one of the painting and held it infront of the hostages who without uttering a word started to place their wallets and phones. The front door was banged repeatedly but the gun man guarding it ignored and waited for his further instructions

The man now walked towards Magnus and Alec. He held the painting "Move it. Hurry up" Magnus nodded and took out his wallet. Next he placed his mobile on the painting and the man moved to Alec "Do you need a special invitation?" the man sneered at him and Alec gritted his teeth. He placed his wallet but hesitated on giving his mobile. The device was a part of him. He felt incomplete without it. He didn't want to give his cell. It was the only way he could communicate with Magnus if he didn't understand his sign language

The man glared at Alec and snatched the device from his hand who reacted on instinct and pushed the man with both hands. Magnus's eyes widened when he saw the painting fall from the man's hand and he staggered few steps back "You rascal!" he came forward, pulled his gun and gave a hard hit on Alec's jaw 

"Alexander!" Magnus yelled and held Alec by his shoulders who was down on the floor. The man grabbed Magnus by his back collar "Stay where you are!" Magnus struggled to get himself free but froze when he felt the tip of the gun under his chin

Alec coughed wiping the blood from his mouth. His heart leaped out of his chest seeing the gun pointed at Magnus 

"What's going on here?" Adkins evil blood filled eyes bored on the two boys. His partner shook Magnus by his collar "Someone's trying to be a hero" Magnus looked at the leader "No please...we're not doing anything. We promise to do as you say" 

Adkins huffed out an angry breath. He came close to Magnus and pulled his face up by his hair. Alec's heart broke when he saw Magnus gasp in pain "Last warning. If I see any movement from you.."

"I understand...please" Magnus pleaded. Adkins gave one last hard pull at his hair before roughly letting it go. He pushed him towards Alec and both were made to sit on the floor. "Keep an eye on them" the leader told his partner and moved to other side of the hall

"You okay?" Magnus wiped Alec's lips with his sleeves. Alec nodded tears welling up in his eyes. He signed I'm sorry and Magnus squeezed his hand "I'm good. Don't worry" 

After half an hour Adkins counted his hostages which were forty people. He made two rows. First twenty people were made to sit against the wall. The second row of people were made to sit infront of the first one. This way the leader could easily keep an eye on them. He walked away and asked his two men to keep an eye on the hostages who stood couple of feet away with their guns trained on them

Magnus and Alec were made to sit in the second row. From their talking Magnus was able to know two more names. One was Mark and other guiding the door was John. They had even taken out their mask. This only heightened his worry. If they are freely using names then it meant they were not afraid of exposure or maybe they were using fake names. This was nothing more than a nightmare to him.

It had been more than two hours since they were taken hostages. The atmosphere was thick and tense. Alec heard the sirens feeling a little relieved that the cops were here. He then heard two voices from behind "Who are these people Chris? I'm so scared" a woman asked a man who was sitting next to her, probably her husband. Magnus leaned a little backward to hear the conversation

"I don't know honey. But don't worry...cops are here. They'll surely find a way to help us" said Chris. A man in forties spoke "I know who they are!" he whispered and Magnus slightly turned to his back "You know?"

"They have just escaped from the prison..I think few hours back..they killed five guards and took their guns" 

Magnus frowned and whispered back "How do you know?" 

I've got this app that shows me all latest news. It's all over media" Alec squeezed Magnus's arm and signed "I think I've read about them...they were suppose to be hanged tomorrow morning" 

Magnus bit his lips. He didn't understand a word Alec just said. He was still learning sign language and what Alec did was completely new to him "I'm sorry...I didn't get you" Alec signed again but all Magnus could make it was the word morning as everyday Alec would sign and wish him good morning "Morning... ah.. yeah.. everthing is going to be fine in the morning"

Alec shook his head and signed again but after seeing at the lost look on Magnus's face, he gave up with a frustrated and angry sigh. He glared at the men who were standing with guns. Magnus slowly took Alec's hand in his "I'm sorry" he got a small smile from the young man "It's okay" Alec signed

Suddenly Adkins walked straight towards the first row, eyes moving from one hostage to another. His gaze stopped on Alec and Magnus's heart started thumping widly. The goon leader came forward and grabbed Alec by his arm and hauled him up. Magnus was almost half way up with Alec when the one guarding them yelled at him "Stay down!" he reluctantly sat down but his eyes were fixed on Alec

"Congratulations kid! Since you were my first hostage when I entered this place and helped me taking in control...I want you to do a favour for me" Adkins talked as though he was having a conversation with a long lost friend 

Alec tried not to show the fear he felt but his body was betraying him as he shook under the man's stone cold eyes. Adkins hummed "Won't you ask what favour?"

Silence

Adkins voice darkened "I want you to communicate with the cops. Tell them our demands...you will do that right kid?" he squeezed Alec's arm who flinched in his hold 

"Are you ready?"

Silence

"Say Something!"

Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you sooooooo much for reading this story and leaving comments and kudos. U guys make my day awesome!! On with next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Jace cleared the bill of his last customer "Thank you for coming" he said with a smile. He checked the time and decided to call it a day "Izzy we're closing for today"

"Give me five more minutes. I'm almost done" Izzy cleaned the last table and walked with the tray full of empty mugs and plates "I hope Alec is having fun" Jace looked up from the counter "Ofcourse he is. Magnus is a nice guy. I like him" 

Izzy nodded "You know Alec once told me Magnus hasn't found his soulmate yet" she placed the tray, eyes beamed with hope as she looked at her brother. Jace knew where his sister was going with the remark but he didn't want to get her hopes too high "Iz.. you know that's not going to happen right?"

"What? I was just thinking" Izzy shrugged and saw Jace roll his eyes "C'mon Jace. There's still a chance we get to see Alec speak"

"For...Magnus?"

"For Magnus" confirmed Izzy "We both saw the connection between them. They are so comfortable with each other. They make a perfect cute couple" Jace couldn't say no to that because he too felt that Magnus and Alec looked good together "We feel that way Iz and it's not about us. Why would Magnus want to be with someone who can't speak"

"Oh yeah?" Izzy raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows "Let me remind you, it was Magnus who took Alec to the exhibition. He does like our brother"

"Like...not love" Jace reminded his sister 

"But.."

"This is a breaking news reporting live straight from the Grafite ground where an art exhibition was being held.."

"Isn't that the same place Alec is gone with Magnus?" Izzy frowned staring at the big screen. Jace shushed her and turned up the volume

"We have got a confirmation on a hostage situation. Five terrorist who have escaped from the prison not six hours earlier have seized the exhibition hall. These men are very dangerous and were suppose to be hanged tomorrow morning. They have killed five guards during their escape. Our sources say they have locked the entrance of the the hall and we don't know how many civilians are trapped inside. Stay tuned with us as we will keep you updated on the situation" 

Izzy clutched Jace's hand "Jace...Alec.." her voice wavered and eyes were filled with tears. Jace stared at the screen trying to confirm again and again on what he just heard. He fumbled with his phone. He called Alec twice but got no response which only doubled his fear "We..we need to... tell mom..she ..I should go there" 

"I'm coming with you" 

AT THE EXHIBITION

"Say Something!" 

Silence

Every word that came from Adkins mouth stung at Magnus's heart. His fists clenched painfully and he wanted to punch the man who was hurting his Alec. He got up from the floor and yanked Alec out of Adkins tight grip "Stop hurting him! He can't speak" Magnus could feel Alec was shaking in his hold so he tightened his arms protectively around him

The other gun man, Mark unlocked his safety and pointed at the boys when Adkins stopped him "Wait" he eyed Alec for a while "Is he...?"

"He's mute" Magnus knew this was wrong but he couldn't say Alec's past to a complete stranger or in this case, a terrorist

Adkins narrowed his eyes "You're useless to me" Alec turned his head as a lone tear fell from the corner of his eyes. Though the words came from a criminal, it still hurt him

"He's not useless! You don't even know him so stop judging him" Magnus spoke without hesitation but apparently Adkins was not in mood as he waved his hand off "Don't care..but since you care so much about him...why not you do his work?" 

Magnus looked confuse so Adkins raised his gun "You'll talk to the cops for me" Magnus feared if he said no then the goon will hurt Alec or someone else so he decided to do as Adkins said "I'll do it" Alec caught his arm and shook his head "I'll be fine Alexander. Stay here okay" 

Before Alec could reply Mark came and dragged Magnus by his arm to end of the hall with Adkins following them. Alec couldn't see them as two pillars were blocking his view. Alec was made to sit back on the floor but his mind was fixed on Magnus. He just hoped they wouldn't harm him. Alec closed his eyes and prayed for Magnus's safety

 

 

Adkins handed Magnus a cell and a paper where he had written his demands. He was given strict instructions not to utter any extra words or give any clues to the cops. Magnus was sweating under the three men who surrounded him. He couldn't feel his arms and legs due to fear but he also knew there was no choice. He had to do this 

"Read exactly as it's written. Make one mistake and.." Adkins tilted his head and Mark took hold of Magnus's wrist and held his last finger in his hand, bending backwards. Magnus cried out in pain and tried to pull his hand back but Mark held it even tighter "Just like boss said...one wrong word and I break your pinky. Got it?"

Magnus's eyes filled with painful tears as his finger was streched even more. He gasped out "I got it! I said...I got it" Adkins then dialled the number, put it on speaker and handed the cell to Magnus "Talk"

"He..Hello?" 

"This is Chief of New York police department. Who's calling"

Magnus read the paper and started speaking "Adkins has forty innocent people...under the tip of his gun. If you want to see them alive...he wants you to fulfil his demands"

Magnus heard some shuffle at the end of the phone "Are you one of the hostages?" 

Magnus looked at Adkins who nodded giving him permission to speak "Yes" 

"Can you tell me your position" 

The chief heard a loud scream and instantly regretted asking. Magnus's finger was to bend opposite direction which tore a scream out of him "Hey...stop hurting the civilian. I'm sorry okay...please tell me your demands" 

Magnus panted heavily blinking his tears away "He needs...five million dollars and a van with full diesel. You've....four hours...or else.." Adkins snatched the cell and Mark released Magnus's wrist who immediately cradled it to his chest

"Good job. See it wasn't that tough" Adkins praised Magnus and asked Mark to take him back to his place. Alec jumped on his place when he saw Magnus come. He did hear him scream which brought his worry to new levels. The moment Magnus sat down next to him, Alec started signing "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Don't lie to me. I heard you scream. Please talk to me. Are you okay?" 

All pain temporarily forgotten, Magnus chuckled lightly. Though he didn't understand half of the signs, he knew Alec was worried about him. He cupped Alec's face with one hand "Ssshh... calm down Alexander. Hey...I'm fine" 

Alec frowned and pointed at Magnus's hand. He softly ran his finger over the red bruised skin that had started swelling. Magnus smiled fondly "I'm fine Alexander" he saw tears welled up in Alec's eyes and it broke his heart. He thought of lightening the mood "By the way...did you hear my scream? Quite dramatic huh?" 

Alec glared at Magnus and sniffed back his oncoming tears. Magnus smiled "Now you believe I could've won an Oscar?" he winked and was glad to see a watery laugh from the young man. Alec hugged Magnus, eyes falling on Adkins. He didn't know what was going to happen next but as long as Magnus was with him, he would be fine.

Magnus rubbed soft circles on Alec's back. This was it. He felt it. A warm but utterly downright pleasant feeling rushed through his heart and Magnus knew it was...love. Love for the boy who was worried to death for him. Love for the boy who was eyes showed how much he cared for him. Love for the boy who fitted so perfectly in his arms. He didn't know if Alec was his soulmate but now he woudn't care. Right now all he could think and feel was Alec. The next words that came from Magnus's mouth froze Alec's world "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a lot for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec stiffened in Magnus's hold. Did he just hear him say I love you. No that cannot be. This is not true. He did have feelings for Magnus but never expected him to return those feelings. Their relationship was strictly based on friendship. That was what he was told from the beginning. Then why? Why now? How can he love someone who is so broken and weak. Someone who can't even communicate with him properly. He doesn't deserve Magnus's love. Alec slowly pulled himself and stared at the man. Magnus smiled fondly and wiped Alec's tears "I love you" 

Alec shook his head but Magnus repeated his words again "I know you're scared right now and this is not the best time and I know I wanted us to be friends but.." 

"Keep Quite!" yelled Mark

Magnus tightly clenched his jaw and nodded. He interwined his hand with Alec's and gave a small smile to him "We'll finish this later" Alec slowly raised his hand and pointed at Magnus's arm and then at himself, shaking his head. It didn't take a genius to know what he was implying. Magnus knew Alec was saying he was not his soulmate which broke his heart into million pieces

Next two hours passed. 

Adkins paced from one corner to another. His gunmen kept close eyes on the hostages who were now physically and mentally tired from the tension. Few men rested with their eyes close and some women slept on their husbands lap or shoulder. It was almost three in the morning and Alec didn't know when his eyes drooped close and his head tilted and fell on Magnus's shoulder. 

Magnus nudged Alec awake and pointed at his lap "Sleep. I'll watch over you" Alec rubbed his sleepy eyes and signed "I'm fine" Magnus rolled his eyes and guided Alec so his head rested on his lap "We'll take turns. I'll wake you in fifteen minutes. I promise" 

Alec didn't argue and closed his eyes, sleep taking over instantly when he felt Magnus hands softly threading on his hair. 

 

OUTSIDE

"Why is it taking so long?!?" yelled Maryse as she faught with one of the cops. Behind her stood Jace and Izzy followed by many people who were related with other hostages. The crowd was getting bigger and it was getting difficult for cops to handle. Media was all over the place covering live footage of the situation

"Mam please calm down. We're trying our best to get each and every hostage out without causing any harm to them" one of the officer tried to talk to the crowd

"My son is in there!" Maryse's eyes watered and she glared at the officer

"My wife is four months pregnant and she's in there!" yelled a worried husband

"Tell us what's going on in there" Jace raised his voice but the cop didn't answer him and walked away from them. Izzy hugged Maryse as she cried and they comforted each other "Don't worry honey. Alec is going to be fine" 

What no one knew was the chief had called a swat team and they were secretly planning to barge in for a surprise attack

 

INSIDE THE HALL

Another hour passed when Adkins cell rang. It was the chief calling. He told his men to bring Magnus back so he could talk on his behalf. Mark walked towards the first row where Magnus was sleeping on Alec's lap. 

Alec tensed, his hand unconsciously adding more pressure on Magnus's arm. He knew the man was coming for Magnus but he didn't want him to go "Hey you! Wake him up! Boss needs him" 

Alec shook his head but Mark's loud voice broke Magnus's uneasy sleep. He blinked twice and quickly straightened himself "What happened?" he croaked in sleepy voice

"Boss is calling you. Get up" Mark pointed his gun. Alec paled but Magnus was up in an instant "I'm coming back okay" he promised the young man and walked away with Mark. Alec figeted nervously on the floor with worry and that's all he could do

Adkins handed the phone "See why he's calling" Magnus pressed the green button "Hello" he heard the chief's voice at the other end "We're almost ready with the demand. Tell Adkins he'll also have to cooperate with us" Adkins frowned and motioned Magnus to ask "What do you want?" 

"Release ten hostages" 

Adkins shook his head sternly and his frown deepened. Magnus gulped down the heavy lump "It's...it's not going to happen" 

"Look Adkins I know you're listening...we're doing exactly as you said. Please I'm only asking for ten hostages. You'll still have the upper hand" 

Magnus saw Adkins think for a while. He hoped the leader would agree and release some of them....even Alec. Adkins then showed five fingers, asking Magnus to pass on the message "He will release five" 

There was a pause for few seconds "Okay...release five hostages. We're waiting outside. Your van and money will be ready in half an hour" 

Adkins again snatched the phone, an evil grin formed on his face "Mark...bring first five people from first row and take him back to his place" Magnus was utterly dissapointed on the choice of hostages that were to be released. Alec was in second row so he was still stuck inside with him. He was then brought back to his place where he saw Alec take a breath of relief when he saw him "I'm fine. They're releasing five hostages" 

Alec nodded and saw Mark order first five from the row behind which were three men and two women to get up and take them to the entrance. Alec knew he was being selfish but he really wanted Magnus to be one of the chosen hostages.

The five chosen ones were carefully led to the main door. John half opened the door, leaving enough space for one person to go through. One by one they were pushed outside where two cops stood, ready to take them to safety. As soon as the first hostage got out a cop asked him "Where are rest of the hostages? Tell me the exact position" 

"Ah...we're...they are made to sit on the left side of the hall...against a wall...in two rows" 

"Are you sure?"

The man nodded so the cop immediately passed the information through his intercom. The swat team decided to blast the right side of the hall and take Adkins by surprise. They were twenty against five so the chief was confident he could take down the terrorist. Swat officers attached a small bomb to the wall and moved few feet away 

Maryse Jace and Izzy were highly dissapointed when they didn't see Alec coming out with the hostages. All they did was to wait and pray to God. 

INSIDE THE HALL

Adkins and his three men were at the entrance making sure to guard the door while the hostages walked out. Mark and his friend stood where Magnus and Alec were sitting along with thirty five people. Suddenly Alec felt uneasy. His stomach did a flip and he knew something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen. He clutched tightly at Magnus's who looked at him "What is it Alexander? You're looking awfully pale" 

A loud thunderous boom echoed through the hall. The floor shook beneath them with smoke, cement slabs and bricks falling from the ceiling and surrounding them all. Shouts and yells were heard but nothing could be seen clearly as the hall was almost covered by smoke. Everyone started coughing as the dust invaded their lungs. Magnus heard gun shots and felt Alec's hand tightened even more. The chaos doubled along with the gun shots

"MOVE! MOVE MOVE! Make sure to get them all out of here!" 

Alec saw with blurry eyes as many officers storm in the hall with weapons in hand. They were quickly pulling the hostages from the floor and guiding them out. All thirty three civilians struggled to keep up with the cops. Alec then heard Adkins yell at his men angrily and asked them to open fire at the cops and kill all the hostages. More bullets were fired with Adkins getting closer and closer to the hostages. His anger sky rocketed when he saw his four men were shot down. He had lost. Adkins blood and anger filled eyes fell on the last pair who were trying to escape

Magnus pulled himself up and helped Alec "We need to get out of here! Let's follow them" he pointed at the people who were being led out. Alec nodded and felt himself being pulled by Magnus. Just when he took few steps a hand wrapped his waist and Alec was abruptly thrown to the floor "Where do you think you're going?" Adkins rough voice reached his ears making his heart thump wildly in his chest

Magnus frowned when he jerked and lost Alec's hand. He turned around to see Adkins stood near Alec who was on the floor and a gun pointed at him "No! Don't!"

"If I'm going down...I'll atleast take one of you with me" Adkins aimed at Alec's heart and Magnus's eyes widened. He ran with a loud yell and threw himself between Alec and the gun. 

A shot rang

Followed by another shot

Alec's heart skipped a beat and the world slowed around him. He forgot to breathe. His world was doomed. There was nothing left but darkness. He felt empty from inside as he could feel his soul being ripped out of him. The impact had knocked every wisp of air from his lungs as Alec struggled to inhale and exhale or do anything

Magnus was shot

Magnus was bleeding right infront of Alec. The shock that settled in his chest was indescribable. His mouth went wide open and he clawed at his throat. He felt immense pressure on his chest. When Magnus looked at him with painful tears followed by a smile, Alec did what he hadn't done in ten years

"MAGNUS!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! A huuuuuuge gigantic THANK YOU for reading this story. Thanks for leaving sweet comments and kudos. U guys are the best!! On with next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus's heart hammered in his chest when he saw the threat on Alec's life. The one person who now meant the world to him was going to get snatched away from his life. No! He couldn't let this happen. He was not going to let God take away his happiness. Alec deserved to be loved and live a long life

Magnus never liked voilence. He had no idea how to tackle the terrorist so he did what seem to be the right thing at the moment. He leaped to his side and shielded Alec with his body. 

A shot rang

Anothet shot rang

Magnus fell on his side and saw Adkins smile cunningly at him before he dropped like a stone on the floor. One of the swat team officer had taken Adkins down. He was dead. Magnus wondered what happened to the first shot he heard when a hot searing pain thumped below his chest

The pain in his lower side was so intense that it was making it difficult for Magnus to breathe. His hand went on his side where he felt warm liquid flow through him, staining the floor beneath. Magnus ignored the building panic and turned around to see if Alec was alright. It pained him even more when he saw the devastating look on Alec's face. He mustered up some strength and gave a small smile

"MAGNUS!!!" 

Despite being in excruciating pain, Magnus froze on the floor. Did he hear Alec's voice. Did his Alexander just called his name or his ears were ringing. Even if this was a bad dream, he didn't want to wake up. He so badly wanted to take Alec in his arms and hear his voice again and again but the damn pain was making impossible for him to move. Suddenly Magnus felt a new pleasant pain curse through his body. His soulmate mark twitched in his arm and he gasped out a breath. His mind became fuzzy and tears fell from his eyes "Al...Alexan..." 

Alec crawled towards Magnus with wide eyes "Magnus! No...what...did you...do" he strained himself to speak. His throat burned as the words came out as he hadn't spoken in ten years. He cradled Magnus's face "Wh..Why did...you..Magnus" Alec asked tears flowing like a broken dam

"MAN DOWN! I REPEAT...WE GOT A MAN DOWN! SEND A MEDIC IMMEDIATELY!" yelled a swat team officer. He ran towards the pair and pushed Alec out of the way "Move! I need to put pressure on the wound" 

Alec stumbled and fell on his back. It crushed his heart into million pieces when he saw Magnus close his eyes and loose consciousness "M..Magnus...please..no" he hicupped and saw the officer add pressure on his side where blood was shamelessly flowing 

Medics came running in with a board and a kit. They were followed by Maryse Jace and Izzy who had lost their patience when Alec hadn't come out with rest of the hostages. They coughed clearing the smoke and dust "Alec? Alec!" Maryse called out. Jace was the one who found Alec sitting on the floor looking shell shocked and devastated "Mom! I found him" Izzy and Maryse followed Jace "Alec?" 

Izzy's hand went to her mouth when she saw medics were working on Magnus "Oh my God" Maryse wrapped her arms around her son feeling happy to see him unharmed "Alec! My baby. You're okay" 

"M..Mom...Magnus" Alec pointed at the man on the floor as fresh tears fell from his eyes. Maryse pulled back with shocked expression. She couldn't believe Alec spoke. Her son had spoken after ten years "Alec?"

"We're loosing him! We need to get to hospital now!" said one of the medic and Alec's eyes widened "NO!.. MAGNUS!" he scrambled off his mother's hold only to get restrained by Jace and Izzy "Alec wait!" Though both the siblings were beyond happy to hear Alec's voice, they couldn't celebrate. Seeing Alec in pain brought tears to their eyes

"Let...me go!" Alec hicupped sobbed and struggled to get free. He needed to be with Magnus. He wanted to touch him. Feel him alive "Magnus!" he extended his hand trying to reach when he saw the medic place an oxygen mask over Magnus's mouth and quickly strap him on the board

"Please inform his family" said one of the medic and they rushed to their waiting van outside. Alec gritted his teeth and pushed Jace off him and started signing frantically "I've to go. Why are you stopping me! Please let me go. Magnus has no one. I'm his family" 

Jace cupped Alec's face with both hands "Big brother please calm down. Listen....you want to go to Magnus right?" he got a nod from his brother "We'll take you Alec. We all will go with you. Please just calm down.. please" Jace pleaded with heavy voice and finally saw Alec's breathing was slowing down 

Tears were still flowing from Alec's eyes when he looked at his family. He shifted his gaze from Jace to Izzy and then to his mother "M..Mom" his voice sounded like a small child "Magnus" 

Maryse took her son in her arms "Ssshh...it's gonna be alright baby. Everything is going to be fine" Alec cried harder and soon felt two more pair of hands around him. Jace and Izzy too joined and showed their love and support. 

FOUR HOURS LATER AT HOSPITAL

Alec slept on the white bench with his head on Maryse's lap, eyes open and glued on the operation theatre door where they had taken Magnus four hours back. His eyes hadn't stopped shedding tears, wetting his mother's clothes who was slowly running her fingers on his hair. Maryse wanted Alec to get checked by the doctor but her son was adamant about his decision of not moving anywhere until he knew Magnus was going to be alright.

Maryse owed to Magnus for saving Alec's life. The mother inside her was jumping with joy when she heard Alec call her mom after ten years but at the same moment it also broke her heart seeing him in pain. It was clear that Alec had spoken because of Magnus. This only proved one thing.. Alec was in love with the man

Jace paced around the small corridor thinking about the conversation he had with Izzy last night. She did say Alec might speak again and the reason would be Magnus. Her prediction was true. Magnus was more than friend to Alec and the thought of losing him, unlocked the voice inside him. Jace silently prayed to God not to repeat history again. He couldn't imagine what would Alec do if anything happened to Magnus

Izzy stood with her arms crossed, impatiently waiting for any news on Magnus. She always felt there was a connection between Alec and Magnus but she never imagined the bond to be this strong. The fact that Alec had spoken in ten years mattered nothing infront of Magnus's life. She doubted if Alec was even aware that he had found his voice again

Alec jumped from the bench when the door to the operation theatre opened. He swayed a little feeling dizzy, exhaustion and anxiety taking toll on his body. Jace quickly came forward and supported him by his arm "Magnus? How...is he?" Alec asked the doctor 

The doctor placed his hand on Alec's shoulder "We were able to get the bullet out but.." 

"But.. what?"

"The bullet had hit his artery and he lost too much blood. Next twenty four hours are critical. Anything can happen" 

Alec paled suddenly feeling the darkness threatening to surround him. He looked hopefully at his mother as if silently begging her to make things right "Mom" Maryse bit her own quivering lips "There's still a chance right doctor?" 

"Yes. Like I said anything can happen. Let's hope for the best" 

"Can...I see..him?" asked Alec and got a nod from the doctor "We're shifting him in ICU after fifteen minutes. I'm afraid only one of you can see him and make it quick" he left the distress family standing alone in the corridor. Maryse wiped Alec's tears "Go Alec. Talk to him..bring your love back" Alec stared at his mother who smiled encouragingly "I know baby. Be strong okay. He's going to be fine" Jace squeezed Alec's shoulder "We're here bro" 

Alec signed "Thank you" Jace held Alec's hand and spoke softly "Can you call us Alec. We want to hear your voice" 

Alec blinked as if only now realising he could speak. He looked at the closed door. Magnus made him speak. He gave his voice back. Alec started crying again and nodded "J..Jace..Izzy"

The two siblings cried on hearing their names after ten years.They hugged Alec who cried along with them, desperately seeking for much needed comfort. 

AFTER HALF HOUR

Alec stepped in the room and felt his breath caught in his throat. On the bed was Magnus who was looking awfully pale with wires hooked around his body. An oxygen mask covered his face helping him to breathe. He lay shirtless and a huge white bandage was wrapped around his upper torso. 

Alec took mini steps, unable to stop the tears leaking from his eyes. All of a sudden his eyes fell on Magnus's arm where the soulmate mark rested and his heart started to thump widly when he saw the mark

Magnus

At first Alec frowned. He cleared his eyes and blinked twice. How come Magnus's mark was complete. This only meant he found his soulmate. But who? As far as he remembered Magnus's mark was incomplete when they met last night and then he was there with him whole time. The terrorist didn't know his name, no one called him during the hostage situation... so...the last person who called his name was...me?

Realization hit Alec like tons of bricks. He felt like a cold bucket of water was dumped on him freezing his limbs. He visibly gasped and held the bed for support. He now clearly remembered how he yelled Magnus's name when he got shot. That means....this means...

"Magnus...is...my...we're soulmates?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A heartfelt thanks to all my awesome readers who have read this story. Thanks for leaving sweet comments and kudos. Gonna miss writing this fic but it had to end one day. Once again thanks guys! U are the beeeeest!!
> 
> On with the last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Magnus...is my...we're soulmates?"

Alec stared at sleeping form of Magnus, his right hand touched his own mark. Could this actually be true? Could he actually get this lucky? It rarely bothered him that his mark was scarred but right now Alec so badly wanted to see his mark. Magnus was his soulmate. His better half. His life. Strong wave of happiness ran through his body and Alec let out a watery laugh. He wanted to scream at the world, tell each and every one of them that he found his soulmate. He wasn't alone anymore.

Alec wobbled near Magnus's head and slowly interwined their fingers. He bend down, tears dripped from his eyes falling on Magnus's face as Alec kissed his forehead "Come back...please...come back Magnus" he saw Magnus's closed eyes and a dread pooled in his chest. What if Magnus never wakes up. What if he loses his soulmate the day he found him

Alec took a step back in fear, his hand hitting the tray beside making a loud noise. He swayed seeing black spots infront of his eyes. He faintly heard the door to the ICU get open and doctors rush in followed by two nurse and Jace Izzy and Maryse with worry clear on their faces "What's going on in here?" asked the doctor

The two nurse reached just in time before Alec legs gave out and he landed in their arms "Alec!" Maryse yelled. The doctor quickly did a brief check up "He needs to rest. His blood pressure is too low. We can shift him in another room" Alec forced his eyes open, barely managing to get the words out "No...I'm fine...I'm not going anywhere"

"Alec you're clearly exhausted" said Jace but Alec stubbornly shook his head "Look bro if you fall ill who's going to take care of Magnus huh? Do you not want to see him get better?" to this Alec went quite. He spoke after few seconds "Jace...Magnus is my...soulmate"

There was a silence for a while. The three Lightwoods were literally shocked by this news. Jace looked at Magnus's arm where his name was complete "Alec are you sure?" Alec nodded vigorously, new bout of tears falling from his eyes "I said...his name Jace. Mom..I've a soulmate. I'm not alone"

Maryse hugged her son "No you're not son. My baby deserves the best" Izzy cried in happiness and hoped Magnus would wake up soon. Maryse turned to face the doctor "I know it's not what you usually do but could you please arrange a bed in this room. They're soulmates. I'm sure Magnus will recover soon if Alec was near him and my son can rest too" 

The doctor thought about it. Seeing the desperate look of hope in Alec's eyes he didn't have the heart to separate the bonded ones "Fine. I'll arrange a bed for Alec" 

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Maryse smiled and helped Alec up from the floor. Alec didn't take his eyes off Magnus. He prayed non stop to God to give his life back to him. 

TWO HOURS LATER

Alec slipped out of his bed and slowly walked near Magnus's bed. He was alone in the room and wanted to be near him. The doctors had informed him Magnus was improving and still fighting. He was beyond happy but his heart ached seeing Magnus so still. He missed seeing his smile. He missed hearing his voice. He missed his beautiful black eyes.

"When you...said I love you...to me, I was shocked at..my luck. I thought I didn't...deserve you but I want this Magnus. I want us to be..together. You have me..I'll take care of you...always. I'll make you happy. Please don't leave me...please come back" Alec cried once again and held Magnus's hand in his. He pulled a chair to sit and leaned over next to Magnus's hand "I love you" said Alec, eyes falling on the steady heart monitor that was telling him his Magnus was with him. He never knew when sleep claimed him next minute.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Magnus shifted his head a little and made an annoying face at the constant beeping sound that reached his ears. Where the hell was he? Why was he feeling immense pain on his side? Why couldn't he move? He wanted to open his eyes but they felt heavy like lead. Trying hard to remember his last logical memory, Magnus frowned when he got flashes of museum. 

Alec

Magnus's heart started racing along with the loud beeping sound around him. He heard voices and forced his eyes open. Everything was blur to him. Someone in white coat was pressing something cold on his chest and speaking in soft voice. Magnus wanted to ask him who he was and what the hell was going on but the pain was getting insufferable. He wanted ask him about Alec but he couldn't get the words out

And then Magnus felt a hand squeeze his own hands. Relief cursed through him because he knew it was Alec's hand. He could never forget his touch. Magnus was glad Alec was alright and by his side. That's all he needed to know. Alec was here. He would take care of him. Magnus closed his eyes letting sleep take control

"Doctor what happened? Why did..he go back to sleep again?" Alec asked looking worriedly at Magnus. The doctor smiled "Relax young man. Magnus is going to be fine. Give him few more hours. He'll come back to you" 

Alec smiled broadly and squeezed Magnus's hand which he hadn't let go for a second "Thank you" 

TWO HOURS LATER

"You look so cute in your sleep Alexander" Alec heard Magnus's voice and jumped from the chair. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep. Alec stared at Magnus who was grinning at him and looking lot better than before "Hi" he heard the older man greet him 

Alec's eyes watered again seeing Magnus's stupid grin. He thanked all the angels above him who saved his soulmates life. Magnus shifted a little "You okay?"

Alec nodded

"You know...I had a weirdest dream. Don't get me wrong but..I think I heard you speak"

Alec's heart thumped widly. He didn't know how to break this news. The whole situation was overwhelming for him. Magnus thought he had hurt Alec by mentioning about his voice "Sorry Alexander.. I didn't mean to hurt you. Obviously I'm out of my mind..."

"Magnus" 

"I was shot you see ..so ought to have a hazy mind..."

"Magnus"

"...it still hurts a little but...I'm so happy to see...

"MAGNUS!" 

Magnus stopped talking and gaped at the young man. Okay so one thing was clear. He was NOT dreaming. He did hear Alec's voice before "Alexander? You can speak?" Magnus asked in disbelief

Alec nodded 

A broad happy smile was Magnus's respond "Please say something Alexander" he was half way up when he hissed in pain. Alec was by his side within seconds "Lay down Magnus. You're...still healing" Magnus laughed out loud "Oh my Jesus! Alexander when....how did this happen?" 

Magnus was not prepared for what happened next. His lips were suddenly covered with Alec's soft ones. The younger poured all in love and affection into the kiss almost leaving Magnus breathless. Alec pulled back with tons of love in his eyes "I love you Magnus" 

Magnus was in shock

A pleasant shock

"I...What...Alexander you're confusing me..what's going on?" 

Alec slowly raised his hand and pointed at Magnus's arm. The older followed his gaze and gasped "My mark! It's....complete! I can't believe it. Alexander...who.."

Alec blushed ducking his head down and Magnus was even more confused. He tried hard to remember who called his name. Museum... kiss... terrorists... guns... explosion...threat on Alec's life...blinding pain..and then Alec calling his name. It finally clicked to Magnus. He did hear Alec call his name when he was shot. That meant Alec was his soulmate. Magnus had no words to describe how happy he was. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Finally after waiting for so many years he found his soulmate "Alexander? You're... we're..." 

Alec nodded and completed his words "Soulmates. Magnus.. I can't tell you how...happy I'm right now. You saved my life..I don't know what I've done if anything happened to you. You unlocked my voice. From now on you're everything to me and..." he saw Magnus was keenly observing him. Fearing he upset the older man, Alec took a step forward "Magnus say something"

"You've a beautiful voice Alexander. Don't ever stop talking again" 

Alec smiled and leaned in for a kiss "I'm so glad to see you okay" Magnus hummed "And I'm glad to know we're meant for each other. This is perfect icing on the cake. Mostly people fall in love after they meet their soulmates but I was already in love with my soulmate. How strong is our bond" 

"I love you Magnus" 

"I love you too Alexander. Can I get one more kiss?" Magnus tried to reach out but Alec caught his wrist "I just gave you a kiss. You should rest" 

Magnus pouted at the young man "C'mon! You're my better half...my life...the apple of my eye" 

"Magnus stop it" 

"Aaahh! The pain is getting unbearable. I might slip into coma. Get ready to wake the sleeping beauty with a kiss"

"Magnus this is just pure over acting"

"Oh poor me! I've got owie and my soulmate is denying one thing that will make me feel better. Oh God what should I..."

Alec leaned down and shut his words with a long kiss. Magnus smiled into the kiss and pulled Alec even closer. Life was all beautiful again. They found their happiness in each other. 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
